


Chosen

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kidnapping, since this is meant to be part of my kaede au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: "That's right... I was kidnapped, too!" exclaimed Kaede to the boy in front of her. "I was walking my usual route to school when all of a sudden, someone shoved me into a car. I shouted for help, but no one came to rescue me... And then, I lost consciousness..."





	Chosen

Towel wrapped around her body, Kaede stood brushing her teeth in the mirror when Kohaku, already dressed, poked her head in. “Excuse me.” Kaede stepped aside to let her sister paw through the drawers at the sink. Not finding what she was looking for, she checked the medicine cabinet.

“Hey, where are my nail clippers?”

Kaede spat into the sink. “Dunno. Why are you worried about them now?”

“I chipped a nail,” said Kohaku, showing her the broken nail on her middle finger. “If I don’t clip my nails now, I’m going to spend the whole day being tempted to chew this one off.”

“Just clip them after school.”

“I can clip all of them in three minutes if I knew where my clippers were, _Kaede_.”

Rinsing her mouth, Kaede spat again into the sink, snapping, “I just told you I don’t know where they are.”

“You were the last one to use them,” grumbled Kohaku, watching her twin run a comb through her damp hair. Though not identical, they looked similar enough: blonde hair around shoulder length, similar build, same height (though Kohaku would always claim to have three extra centimeters). Kaede’s soft purple eyes contrasted with her sister’s deep greens, and she had a single stubborn lock of hair that always arched out from her head, which Kohaku lacked. One used hair pins to hold back her bangs, the other treasured a butterfly hair band, which she grabbed from a bathroom drawer and affixed to her head.

Kaede insisted, “I don’t know what you want me to do about that right now, because I’m getting ready.”

Kohaku huffed. “I really hate how you never put anything back where it belongs! I got my own clippers _specifically_ because you kept misplacing the other pair. And when I let you use _my_ nail clippers, you don’t even respect me when I ask you to put—”

“Just look for them after school, Haku, geez!” Kaede tossed her comb into a drawer with a clatter and slammed it shut. “You don’t have to clip your nails right this second! You’re being a baby and making a big deal out of something you can deal with later. Move.” She marched briskly back to her bedroom when her sister stepped aside.

Kaede quickly fished her blue sailor school uniform from her closet. It took her little time to get ready. While dressing, she heard the unclear voices of Kohaku and their father, who insisted on making breakfast for them at least once a week. The hiss of food frying in a pan cut their words, but Kohaku’s voice sounded more subdued than usual. Sulking, Kaede thought. She always did when things failed to go her way.

She checked her backpack, making certain all of her necessary books and binders were tucked within. Everything was in order. She hated forgetting stuff. Opening a dresser drawer to grab socks, something on the floor glinted in the light of her lamp. Nail clippers! They had traces of a barcode sticker on one side—Kohaku’s. “That wasn’t hard to find.” She hurried to the bathroom and set them beside the sink while the idea was fresh in her mind.

“Good morning, Kaede,” chirped her father, scooping an egg from the frying pan and setting it on the bowl he was holding. At the table, there was one place already set for her, marked with a bowl of rice and chicken from the previous night topped with a fried egg, a glass of juice beside it. Kohaku was absent.

“Good morning, Dad. Thank you for breakfast. Did Haku leave already?”

“Yeah, all she took was a banana.” He sat down at the opposite end of the table with his food, a look of concern etched in his face. “Did something happen between you two?”

Kaede dug into her food. “She was just making a really big deal over her nail clippers. I misplaced them, but I just found them and put them in the bathroom for her for later.”

“I see.”

“She’ll be fine. A chipped fingernail isn’t the end of the world.”

Her cell phone beeped with a text message. She retrieved it from her bag to check it.

 **Haku:** _You really hurt my feelings earlier when you called me a baby._

Kaede typed back: _I wasn’t being serious. And anyway I found the clippers and put em in the bathroom, so no need to stay upset._

The bubble that showed Kohaku typing appeared on the screen for a full minute before her reply finally appeared: _Thanks_

After breakfast, Kaede put her empty dishes in the sink, kissed her father goodbye, and trounced out the door. The street bustled with cars, as usual, and she spotted other students on their way to school, too. A few older neighbors were taking an early-morning stroll. On the main street, nearer the school, it would be much busier, with the streets and sidewalk jam-packed with cars and pedestrians. The campus wasn’t far; she could make it in about twenty minutes. There would be just enough time to say hello to her friends before classes began.

She zoned out on her walk, thinking about her friends, gossip, and upcoming tests in class, but her mind kept wandering back to Kohaku. She was so sensitive sometimes… but perhaps Kaede had been a little hard on her. Swinging her backpack around, she grabbed her phone out of it and tapped out a text.

_Hey, I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, and that I didn’t put the nail clippers back when I was done with them last time. Love you!_

She barely looked up in time to notice a car had pulled up onto the curb, the backseat door swinging open with a kick. She froze, the hairs rising on the back of her neck. A tall, broad figure clad all in black emerged in one smooth motion.

Kaede whirled around, stumbling from a yank on her backpack. Squirming out of it was easy enough, but the next backwards yank was on her hair. A strangled yelp escaped her throat as her arms flailed for balance, her phone flying out of her grasp. The next thing she knew, a pair of arms lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the car’s open door.

 _“No! Let me go!”_ she screeched at the top of her lungs, swinging her legs wildly. “Help, someone!” She tried in vain to loosen the arms around her midsection. Glancing up, she noticed that none of the others she’d seen walking earlier had even turned their heads.

He was ducking her into the car now; she threw up her hands to brace against the roof, and her legs stiffened once they touched the ground again. “Somebody, please, help me!”

From within the car, two more hands grasped her upper arms. A shove against her back dislodged her, the second person pulled her fully into the car, and the door slammed closed.

Kaede and her second kidnapper struggled in the backseat as the car jerked into motion. She scrambled for the door handle, but an arm bulging with muscles snaked around her throat. With a panicked gasp, her hands came up to try to pry the arm off. Darkness flooded her vision, and her strength was sapping away.

“Stop…” she rasped weakly. Wasn't anyone going to help her? It was the final clear thought she had before her consciousness faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> (ch 6 spoiler warning)  
> A little bit after I finished watching a V3 LP, I started to think about Tsumugi's throwaway line re: Kaede having a twin. It was obviously meant to be a reference to Junko, but my imagination ran wild and then Kohaku became a thing. Then I thought, "If they're both regular girls before V3 who go to the same school, they must walk/travel together to get there. How did Kaede get kidnapped for V3, but not Kohaku?" So this is what resulted after thinking about it. Ending is a little rushed because while writing, I started getting a bit uncomfortable writing a kidnapping scene, oops.
> 
> I hope I was able to demonstrate Kohaku's differences, as limited as her "screen time" is here. Being quiet, calmer, and more openly sensitive than pushy older sister, I doubt she would have been able to rally the V3 class had she been kidnapped instead.


End file.
